


I Guess It Would Be Nice

by sloganeer



Category: The Rules of Attraction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, or early, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess It Would Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=contrelamontre. For the "soundtrack" challenge in 30 minutes. Based on both the movie and the book and George Michael's "Faith."

Richard gets back after dark. It's late, or early, maybe, but they always play videos on MTV. George Michael jumps across the screen, like the shadows in the room, like Richard onto the bed.

"Wake up, Paul," he shouts, whiskey on his breath.

"Jesus, Richard."

He says he came back because he couldn't get laid. I've never believed his words, especially the ones said in bed.

"Dick," he says, wet in my ear. "Dick," and he's rubbing hard against my hip.

My mother's next door, Mrs. Jared one more over. Even through the fog, I can hear them both snoring, loud phlegmy rattles, and I fumble for the remote, turning George Michael up to an obscene volume, which only makes Richard bite harder.

We used to do this all the time - his house, never mine. But the hotel belongs to both of us and neither and that makes everything different.

He doesn't say anything but my name when I flip him over, sitting back on his thighs to pull off my shirt.

"You're still drunk, Richard," I tell him, before taking one dark nipple between my teeth.

He doesn't think twice, sneaks a hand down my pants and says, "Dick."


End file.
